A common test for determining whether a dried sample of paint is oil-based or latex-based is to contact the sample with xylene. If the paint sample is latex-based, the sample will dissolve for easy removal. If the sample is oil-based, the sample will remain intact.
Because of this selective solvency, xylene has been used as a commercial latex-based paint remover, alone or together with other components. However, because it is an aromatic compound, xylene also poses a significant health and environmental risk.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a new latex paint remover which mimics xylene in terms of its selective removal of latex-based paints but which is more benign from a health and environmental standpoint.